


Starsong

by gabrielseven



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 19:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15150113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielseven/pseuds/gabrielseven
Summary: An elfling learns what it is to be Feanorion.





	Starsong

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first attempt ever at a Fanfiction story.  
> At present I am writing a series. This is an outtake or a leaf if you will from that Series.

Elaer slowly wandered further and further away from the camp, the camp she shared with Ada and her uncles. She knew she wasn’t supposed to, but the wider world out there called to her in ways so subtle and yet so enticing. It was in the sway of branches and rustling of leaves as a brusque wind sighed a path through the canopy sending fallen leaves tumbling toward her and lifting her creamy white hair. 

Caught up in a little world of her own, watching insects scurry across leaves the size of platters, and sending the forest creatures into a frenzy scattering in all directions as her little feet carried her further. 

She had come upon a group of giant Niphredil flowers in the dense underbrush, her eyes lighting up, a smile of wonder on her face and little giggles of joy escaping her mouth as she plucked one of the flowers and placed it on her head like a hat.  
An unnatural screech made her jump and the smile upon her mouth toppled and an eerie silence fell over the forest. 

Many voices were calling her name. Movement made her turn, her beautiful little face upturned like a flower, eyes, like pale blue diamonds stared burgeoning with shock and tears into sulphur coloured ones. 

The face was contorted and riddled with scars both old and new and the mouth was filled with razor sharp teeth each a different size and shape, lending the creature an overall appearance that of the stuff of nightmares. It leered at her, a fanatical look appearing in its eyes.

Her bottom lip trembled, then just as the monster reached for her, strong arms plucked her from the ground and encircled her against a powerful body, protective and possessive both, whisking her away from those eyes-eyes that devoured her, raked over her little body with the threat of doing horrific things to her. 

She heard her uncle Caranthir’s deep soothing voice as her little hands clung desperately to him and buried her face into the crook of his neck, his fall of sleek jet hair silky beneath her skin. 

His large hand smoothing her soft creamy white curls in comfort, “Shhh, there, there, little one, you are safe,” Caranthir’s voice thrummed tenderly. She did not see her uncle Curufin slip silently and swiftly up behind the monster as her uncle Caranthir dove in to pluck her out of harm’s way, ruthlessly slitting its throat. Both her uncles working in sync, one moving to deflect the other disarm.

Then her uncle Curufin was there beside them caressing her cheek and smoothing her hair as she burrowed further into the crook of her uncle Caranthir’s shoulder. All her uncles were there gathering around them each of them vying to hold her as if they needed physical confirmation she was unharmed.

 

Finally, Amras reluctantly passed her into her father’s strong arms, “Ada,” she murmured throwing her arms about his neck, pressing her cheek against his, a ghost of a smile upon her rosebud lips. 

 

“El,” she drew back to look at him. Celegorm cupped her little cheek in a big hand, silvery blue eyes raking anxiously over her face looking for any signs of injury. 

 

Elaer stared at her Ada’s worried face the smile falling from her own; she did not like seeing her Daddy upset. She reached out a chubby hand and touched his face bringing his eyes to hers; he tilted his head to one side his eyes regarding her with love and tenderness.

A shriek, like that of someone in pain, made her flinch as it echoed through the forest, her hand dropping to hug her Ada tighter seeking his comforting embrace, a little cry of fear escaping her throat.

“Shh, it’s okay. You are safe,” her father crooned, “But whatever happens El, do not look,” her father’s warning whispered in her ear, “Promise me?” She nodded her little white head in understanding.

As the nightmarish noises drew ever closer she stuffed her tiny hands over her ears to keep them out. Her eyes wide and watching as a wall of strong bodies surrounded her and her father; swords singing in defiance as they were collectively drawn. Her Uncles she knew would protect her. 

The moonlight shifting between the trees ran like lightning along each swords razor sharpened edge in warning, the runes flaring into life at the shift in energy. They waited; anticipation you could taste upon the air.

No-one said a word as many pairs of silver eyes darted furtively between the trees. Every rustle of the undergrowth no matter how minute was met with a volley of, steely eyed looks, set jaws and glinting silver.

 

Her uncle Maedhros glanced back at them for a moment, his eyes meeting her Ada’s. Something unspoken passed between them then and Elaer found herself crushed against her Daddy’s chest in a vice like grip.

 

Celegorm pressed a lingering kiss to her hairline breathing in the delicate smell of blossoms and drawing her faceted blue eyes to his, as a tidal wave of Orcs crashed their way into the clearing and the awaiting elves.

 

She screwed her eyes shut and buried her face into his mane of milk white hair glinting silver in the moon’s light.

 

Her tiny body shuddered with fear and tears spilled over her cheeks. As if in response she felt her father’s muscles bunch and tighten further about her little body, as the slaughter began.

It seemed a long while before she felt another pair of strong arms envelope her and lift her from her father’s.

 

“Elaer,” a voice deep with underlying power soothed; a voice that reminded her of the Song of the Earth. The voice thrummed a tune as a big hand swirled a circle on her little back and as she opened her eyes little Fairies danced and bumbled their way through the air before her, threading a trail of gold and violet dust as they went, their wings fluttering gossamer and iridescent. One had halted mid-air to stare at her and the other smacked straight into the back of the other in an explosion of tiny limbs, wings and stardust. 

 

Elaer cupped a hand to her mouth and hiccupped a giggle as someone smoothed her white curls, unaware of the dismembered bodies of Orcs all around her and the stench of black blood and entrails present in the evening air. 

 

It was sometime before she realized her uncle Maglor held her in his arms; she clung to him as the vision dissipated. “My Starsong,” Maglor said gently, she turned to look at his beautiful face; she loved her uncle Maglor, she loved all of her uncles.

 

He gave her a smile, then whispered something in her ear, Elaer smiled shyly before she lay her head upon his strong shoulder her eyelids slowly closing with a heaviness that she could no longer struggle against. 

 

The last thing she remembered was someone smoothing long slow strokes through her hair and the voice of an Angel all power and protection threading dreams of gold behind her eyes.


End file.
